Beach birthday
by monkeyon
Summary: This is following an A.U plot line that Leo isn't with us but Jack and Clarissa are and Harry never left. We see that finally Nikki is the one to make the final move and goes long distance to tell Harry how she feels even though Harry may already have an admirer.


Beach birthday

Written by Monkeyon

Disclaimer - I do not own silent witness.

Slightly AU – Have stuck with the existing plot as far as Leo's death and Clarissa and Jack being part of the new team. However Harry never left.

….

"I don't understand."

"Nikki it's his 40th birthday and some old friends booked him a long weekend, massive beach party in Ibiza."

"Why didn't he invite you?"

"I'm his mum; we did our thing the day before he left. Had a nice dinner and all that, then I drove him to the airport and told him to behave himself…..He didn't invite you because even though you're supposed to be one of his friends no one in London remembered his birthday."

"I've had things on my mind."

"Yeah, that's not how Harry put it."

"How'd he…?"

"Crudely, the only way he can."

"It's over."

"I don't care Nikki, I don't want to know. I don't think Harry cares any more either. Maybe he'll find a Hispanic women to help get you out of his system."

"I beg your pardon."

Anne gets up into Nikki's personal space and looks at her, tilts her head and grits her teeth through a smile "I think you should leave now, there's a reason I didn't let you in the house – I don't like you that much right now." With that Anne pushed Nikki away from the door way and slammed the door shut.

…

"Nikki." Jack rests his hand on Nikki's shoulder as she sits in Harry's chair at his desk.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Look I know you don't want to hear this but I've been here since Leo's death and even through that I could see you and Harry were good for each other, then something changed. I feel guilty for not knowing it was his birthday or the fact that it's his 40th but I've not known him as long as you have."

"Jack she made me feel like a …."

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying she's his mum and is just looking out for her son. Of all people you should appreciate that."

"I guess, but why am I the bad guy in all this."

"Well there is only one thing to do."

"What?"

"Fix it."

"How?"

"Clarissa!"

….

"So you want me to spy on Dr Cunningham?"

"We just want to see what his movements were the last few weeks, find out where he might be now. It's not like we're plotting to kill him Clarissa."

"He might kill me if he found out, he told me he had his dads temper."

"The thing is" Nikki smiles "I'm not sure it's his dad where he gets his temper from. Yesterday his mum was scaring the shit out of me."

"So what do you want to know?"

"If we can find out what friend organised it maybe we could find where he is specifically."

"Ibiza."

"Yes Clarissa but that's a big old place to look for Harry."

"Nikki I know where he is anyway, he asked me to sort something out for him the other week."

"How come he gets the special treatment?"

"He…..he came with me to see my solicitor. I found my real father, I tried not to let it get to me Jack and I thought I could do it on my own but I couldn't. Harry found me in a right mess and we had a chat about parents. He wheeled me in to the solicitors two days later."

"Clarissa you could have talked to me." Jack says hugging her.

"It wasn't a conscious decision to not talk to you about it. Harry's a good man and despite his bravado he's really good at being a good friend. Nikki he's staying at a private complex with their own private beach in the south end of the island" Clarissa turns to her laptop and types away "and I can get you on a plane for tonight that will get you there by midnight" more typing "I can't get you a place in that complex but I can get you in the one next door, not cheap mind."

"Don't care but I'll end up leaving you two on your own."

"Go pack Nikki, Clarissa and I can cope for all of what two days."

"I've got a bag of bits here, you know just in case we end up at one of those scenes."

"Then go get it and Jack can drive you to the airport."

"Passport?"

"In my car I'll go get it and meet you back here in five." Nikki leaves in a rush. Clarissa smiles.

"I know that look, what have you done?"

"I have done nothing; Harry's friends obviously have a sense of humour and openness about themselves."

"Clarissa?"

"She doesn't need that bag Jack, it's a nudist complex."

"Shit."

….

Jacks crying on the office floor holding his stomach as he can't stop laughing. "Oh god Clarissa."

"You should of heard her, I thought there was some emergency when the phone rang at one this morning. She was telling me that she had got told off on two occasions about wearing clothes and then when she did start to relax into it she said this man was sitting opposite her and either he was getting warm or she didn't look bad naked. She said it practically grew in front of her and she couldn't keep her eyes of it. Then his wife turned up and gave her a look that would mean she could be on one of the lab tables this morning."

"Did she find Harry?"

"No, she said she had heard about the big party next door and all the men walking round, something about volleyball got her attention." Clarissa winked.

….

She was walking along the beach front. She had a panic attack when she saw one couple enjoying the fact that they were naked, the thought being that Harry may have found a women to enjoy the party with. She might be there with her heart on her sleeve, well would be if she was wearing anything and he could be hiding behind the rocks doing things to some lucky woman, maybe an ex who's here at the party.

She could hear music and shouting and the general buzz of a beach party, she could smell a barbeque. When she turned she could see the group, sadly a mix of women and men. The scientist in her took in the view of the different shapes and sizes of the humans in front of her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see Harry." Nikki looked at the team and couldn't see her target.

"He's over there with the kids. He can't play volleyball with his hand."

"Sorry what's wrong with his hand?"

"He fell over the first night, got a sprain. He'll be fine. He took on the job of watching the kids. He's still enjoying the party."

"Was he drunk?"

"No, one of our party goers was pregnant went into labour and Harry bought the bairn into the world. She got rushed off to hospital and well I don't think he thought about his surroundings, he slipped in something and stopped himself awkwardly from hitting the concrete."

"But he's ok?"

"He's fine, we persuaded him to go to hospital to get it checked out…Harry I don't think the doctor meant swinging my son around was resting your hand." Harrys back is to them as he places the young lad on his feet and the kid runs to the woman. Harry brushes sand from his thighs. One hand is in a bandage.

"I'm fine Jen, doesn't hurt."

"No I don't suppose it does. Whisky chasers for breakfast probably numbs the pain." Harry turns and walks to them.

"I had one just now for lunch not break….." Harry now sees Nikki standing to the side of Jen.

"Happy birthday Harry."

"I'll leave you two alone."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to give you your birthday present."

"I'm not interested."

"Mmm I think you might want to hear what I have to say." Harry pushes past her and storms off through the crowd.

"Harry Cunningham get back here you ass." Jen shouts as Harry is ahead of her and Nikki. Harry stops and turns around.

"Don't get involved Jen you have no idea."

"I know more than you think." The two women are now standing in front of him. He's refusing to look at Nikki. "Look at you reacting like a 14 year old. For god sake Harry she's here for you. God I thought you one of the smart ones."

"Maybe I should go."

"No Nikki, stay here. Harry you need to talk to her."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Half that crowd knows all about you. Harry doesn't think straight under the influence and often tells us about some women who had his heart. Star crossed lovers."

"Jen!"

"No Harry for god sake she's here for you. Since you and I have been here you have refused all my advances."

"Advances?"

"Yes Harry, I think you had my heart when we all that much younger but you don't belong to me do you? I wish my son was ours, I wish I was the one living with you in London. I wish Nikki wasn't standing right next to me but here I am telling you how I feel and now you have to hear what she has to say."

"Jen?"

"We'll see you tonight?" Jen winks and walks away.

"Harry please just…"

Harry starts walking away with tears in his eyes. "For god sake." Nikki grabs his arm and spins him. Grabbing his face she forces herself on him and kisses him hard. Harry pushes her off and takes a deep breath still holding her at arm's length.

"Nikki."

"Harry I'm your birthday present. I want you and nothing else. Mind you there is nothing else. You do realise we are both starkers." She moves into his space and presses herself against him.

Harry laughs and looks down at Nikki releasing her arms. "That we are." He brushes his tear away with his good hand. Nikki rests her hands on his chest.

"So do you want me to tell you I love you, that you had my heart since the day I stole your desk or do you want to go over there" Nikki point to some rocks in the distance "and make out like a bunch of 14 year old teenagers?"

"Tempting" he runs his hands in her hair and licks his lips "but I think I want the story, it's my birthday and I think I deserve the heart felt declaration."

"You've already had one."

"Yeah, bit awkward." He smiles.

"No, I think I like the idea that I have the most sort after bachelor."

"Yours eh?"

"Mmm" Nikki runs a hand up his thigh.

"Fuck."

"Maybe later. Now let's get you back to your party." She takes his hand and walks with him.

"Nikki."

"Yes Harry."

"What about him?"

"I'm here with you Harry, only you."

"Just me."

"Yep no one else is waiting for me to come home. I'm hoping there's a doctor who might take a chance on me, you know" Nikki turns and looks at him "If he likes what he sees". She wiggles her bum. Harry runs after her and grabs her and soon they are laying on the sand in each other's arms. Harry's hands are all over Nikki's body. They nuzzle at each other's noses until their lips meet in a passionate and fiery kiss. "Harry."

"What?"

"You have a party of what looked like 50 odd people I think they might miss the birthday boy."

"It's my party and I'll do…."

"Seriously you're going with a song title."

"Seems somewhat appropriate don't you think."

"I think we better get going before" Nikki kisses Harrys hairline, then his forehead then his nose, then his lips "before you get any ideas".

"You read my mind."

"No I can feel your biology Dr Cunningham."

"Sorry…ignore it and…"

"Don't ever apologise but now's not the time. Give yourself a minute or two and come and find me."

….

The rest of the day and into late evening had gone from slightly awkward for Harry and Nikki, since her previous squeeze came on the scene the two of them had been less touchy feely and now they were an item there was no barriers or issues of personal space, not that there was in the first place until recently, left them unsure of each other to start with. However by midnight they had worked themselves up into a horny stupor. She was hanging off his hip with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they whispered things in each other's ears and watched the sun set.

"Good bye and goodnight you two."

"Night."

"Everyone's left Harry."

"Mmm."

"Harry."

"Yes."

"Where's your room?"

"Too far." he turns her on the towel they are lying on the sand. He's on top of her looking down.

"Rocks?"

"Too far."

"But….."

"No one's watching."

The end

(Just a note on the Clarissa sub plot about her not knowing her parents. It was just a thought when writing the piece.)


End file.
